Hell
by TrajicLover
Summary: Superheroes are disappearing left and right the world is at war with itself and one man is caught in the middle of a shocking conspiracy.


Germany one month before Hitler's death...

Hitler sat at his desk in his underground bunker. A soldier came in saluting "My Fuhrer I have terrible news it would seem that the Allies have managed to break through our defenses!"

Hitler was distraught he knew that he was losing the war. His hands were behind his back as he looked at a map of the world. "Very well send word to General Field Marshall Joesef Kersaw tell him to execute order 69 immediately."

"But my Fuhrer that man is the head of the Thule society he his a monster! He cares not for the German people only his madness." The soldier protested terrified of this man.

"I know but that is not important now! Execute the order now!" Hitler commander with full frontal rage.

"Very well my Fuhrer it shall be done!" The soldier shouted.

Present day Metropolis...

Bruce Wayne was sitting in his limo he had just flown in from Gotham to discuss something with Clark Kent aka Superman. "Stop right here." Wearing his black suit he rolled down his window. He waved at a man with glasses in a blue suit. "Hey Kent get in!" He shouted.

"Bruce what are you doing in my city?" He asked shocked.

"It's about our fellow super heroes the Flash and Wonder Woman." Bruce explained shielding his eyes from the bright sun.

"What about them is something wrong?" Clark asked concerned.

"Yeah they are both dead someone is picking off Super Heroes." Bruce explained.

"Oh my God are you here to warn me?" Clark asked worried.

"No it's not just that Robbin he's gone missing along with the other Teen Titans I'm concerned and I need your help." Bruce explained.

Titan City a few nights later...

RedX watched the sun go down. It was a beautiful and he made a decision it was time he hung the cape and make an honest living for himself and his girl. After standing on his balcony sipping his late night coffee he decided it was time to see his girlfriend who was in bed sleeping. Except then he remembered a job he had planned and he went for the RedX suit. He figured life would be easier with that thing combined with his training in the U.S. army and if his sources were right this was going to be a game changer for him enough to retire on with Becca. After programing his belt with the right data he teleported to the bank.

"Alright all I need is to get into the 13 box and I get to retire young." RedX said as he ran to the side. He quickly cut open a hole through the window and climbed through it. After that he ran down a hall. After jumping over some lasers he finally made it to the vault. He then took out his X blade and cut through it. Only to find a man in a generals uniform.

"Its been while Agent 12 or is it RedX now?" The old general asked.

"What the hell do you want old man?" RedX asked a great deal of anger in his voice.

The old man approached Red walking up to him with a cane. "I want you to come work for me again son. Your country needs you."

RedX just scoffed. "Ha my country needs me? Like when it needed me to decimate that village in the middle east that was filled with innocent people!"

"Damn it X we don't do that stuff anymore I'm not even with the Suicide Squad now." The general shouted.

"Ha like I would ever believe that." RedX said not buying it.

"Son you don't understand the game has changed." The general tried to explain pleading RedX to listen to reason.

"And yet the players are still the same!" RedX shouted in rage.

"X listen to me Heroes are disappearing left and right attacks on U.S. soil are being made like we have never seen and not just in America all around the world military bases are being attacked the United Nations is tearing it's self apart! How long before it effects you and your girlfriend Becca!"

"You leave her out of this you bastard I swear if you or Cadmus comes near her if I so much as smell one member of the Suicide Squad near her I will kill you all there wont be a place you or your higher ups can no super freak who can protect you!"

"Is that a threat son?" The general asked completely unaffected by this threat.

"No it's a promise. Now tell me about this job who do you want me to kill?" asked bitter with resentment for this man The general took out a file.

"Actually we want you to put a team together." The general said as he handed him a file filled with names of super heroes and villains.

RedX looked at the details of his mission "Are you insane this can't be done?"

"Oh it can and it will be done you will recruit a new Teen Titans and together your team will discover who is behind these atrocities."

Mean While in a secret board meeting...

A group of men in suits were bickering while Captain Nazi stood next to a empty chair. He was a tall frightening man with blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a Nazi military uniform with green cape and Nazi symbol on his chest. As he stood at attention watching the men arguing and panicking another man cloaked in a long leather coat walked in his face concealed by the darkness. As he approached the people grew quite. He sat down and said "Gentlemen... ladies there is no need to worry everything is going according to plan soon we will witness the dawn the fourth reich."


End file.
